


Means to a Happy Ending

by flammablehat



Series: Summerpornathon 2014 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comeplay, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Pregnancy, Relationship of Convenience, Team Gluttony, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flammablehat/pseuds/flammablehat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen knew going in that she wanted to have a baby.  What she did not know was that she'd come to want Arthur, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Means to a Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 6 - _Cycles_ of the 2014 season of Summer Pornathon.

Once the tests came back clean and they’d been given the all-clear, they told their friends. 

“What? Why didn’t you ask me to get you pregnant?” was the first thing Merlin said. 

“Sweetie,” Gwen said, brow pinching. “You’re gay.” 

“So? So’s Arthur.” 

“Uh, I’m bi,” Arthur corrected. Merlin shrugged. Morgana rolled her eyes and leaned across the table, making their teacups rattle dangerously as she pulled Gwen into a big hug. 

“I’m so happy for you,” she said, smiling bright. Gwen pressed a big kiss to her cheek, excited and terrified and oh god she was going to make a baby. 

+

“So,” Gwen said, after the first time. Arthur had his hands over his face, her sheets tangled around his legs. 

“I’m really sorry,” he said, muffled. “I’m not used to doing this without protection.” 

Gwen patted him. “They say most couples conceive within a year, so it’s not like there’s a rush.”

“Right!” Arthur sat up, catching her around the waist with one arm. “Practice!” 

And he tugged her back down to the bed in a hail of laughter. 

+

They had a spreadsheet in their dropbox that helped them schedule around her cycle. Merlin kept editing it to add clip-art ducklings and hearts in the margins. 

“If I decide to have a second baby, I promise I’ll come to you first,” Gwen said, cuddling him. He laughed, bashful but clearly appeased. 

“Dibs on the third child, then,” Morgana said. 

“Naturally,” Gwen agreed. Arthur didn’t comment, just squeezed her thigh under the table, making her squirm. 

\+ 

“The schedule is becoming meaningless at this rate,” she said after opening the door to find him on her step a week early. Again. 

“What can I say?” He’d hardly kicked the door closed behind him before shuffling her back onto her couch. “I’m a hard worker. Diligent, even.” 

“I’ll be sure to make a note of it on your performance review,” she said, biting her lip as he nosed her panties aside and plied her with his tongue. “Extra points for effort, though what you hope to accomplish like this I— I can’t really guess.” Her voice went higher and thinner as he settled in, using his thumbs to keep her spread against his mouth. 

“A happy vagina is a fertile vagina,” he hummed, and she laughed so hard she almost brained him with her knee. 

“Vaginas aren’t fertile!” 

“Uterus then, you bloody pedant. Would you believe you’re the only woman I’ve ever known to complain about my dedication to the art of eating out?” 

She could feel him grinning, skimming his teeth gently against her labia and making her arch against him. 

“Not complaining,” she promised, sinking her hands into his hair. “Never complaining — _god_ , Arthur, yes!” 

+

When they’d first started talking about it, Gwen had worried things might get awkward. She never anticipated drowning in a sea of Morgana’s knitted onesies, or Merlin’s insistence on engineering the perfect crib and matching pram. 

So, delightfully not-awkward, for the most part. 

There was only the little voice in her head telling her she could get used to having Arthur in her bed every night that left her burying her face in her hands. 

+

“I’m gonna come,” he whispered into the shell of her ear, making her jolt with lust. He hitched her up hard into the cradle of his hips, rocking deep and groaning into her cheek, her neck, biting the join of her shoulder while his cock twitched and she struggled to catch her breath. 

His hands tightened on her hips when she moved to pull away, skin squeaking against the wood of her dining room table. 

“I need to get horizontal,” she said, nosing against the soft hair at his temple. 

“Not yet,” he said. She shivered when he slid a hand up her nape and into her hair, his other hand crawling around her hip until he got his fingers on her clit, rubbing fast and light. 

“It’s all going to come out like this,” she said, grinding against his fingers, his cock still fat and heavy inside her. 

“Then we’ll do it again,” he said, playing with her until she cried out, hot come sliding down his shaft and smearing between their thighs. “Practice,” he reminded her. 

+

His reaction to the positive home test surprised her. 

She hardly noticed when he set her back on the ground, still floating on the high of being kissed. 

“I don’t want to stop having sex,” she blurted, elation spurring her into honesty. 

“Oh, thank god,” he said, sweeping her into his arms again.


End file.
